


Everything Comes In Two

by gramirez07



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: EMS AU, F/F, Gay, Im pop sensation Hannah Montana, LGBT, Paramedic AU, the little gays that could
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramirez07/pseuds/gramirez07
Summary: Paramedic AUCarmilla is a paramedic working for Silas EMS. What happens when she meets journalist Laura Hollis two years prior to the accident?  What happens two days after the accident? Then finally, what happens 2 years after the accident? Read to find out how everything comes in two.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! Please enjoy

Chapter 1  
“All I'm saying is you should probably lighten up a bit" Laf says while giving you a pointed look.  
"Nah I think I'm good. I'll take it into consideration though" I say to them with a sarcastic tone.  
LaF just rolls their eyes and continues to text while I continue to read my book.  
*beep beep* Incoming call.  
Dispatch Med 17 code 3. We have a call in reference to a car crash. 2015 SUV was traveling south going 80 mph causing to swerve into the next lane hitting a 2005 Ford Explorer pick up truck. Driver of the SUV is a 25 year old Male, stable conditions non severe, law enforcement is on scene. Driver of the Ford is a 24 year old Female, she's in severe conditions, appears to be unconsciousness. Do you copy?  
"Copy"  
As LaF drives, I look down at my ring and fumble with it, mentally preparing myself. Something in my chest doesn't feel right.  
LaF notices my action, "It's probably not her. Don't worry about it. We have an hour to go. You get to go home and watch you'll see she's sitting in bed watching tv"  
I give them smile and hope they're right.

We arrive at the scene and the first thing I notice is how familiar the Ford Explorer truck looks. How the red scruffs on the bumper barely covers up a sticker that says "Silas 2013". LaF notices what I'm looking at and we both immediately jump out of the truck and rush to the scene.  
When we got there I swear I lost all the blood in my body.  
Officers were huddled around the girl, performing CPR. Without a second thought, I immediately went in doing compressions.  
"Don't you fucking die on me Laura. Don't you fucking dare. Someone get the AED! Now!"  
It's all complete chaos as different officers are rushing around the scene. I notice LaF having a worried look on their face. I check for a pulse after two minutes and still nothing.  
"Laura wake up! Baby..I need you to wake up now please. Laura please don't leave me. I can't do any of this without you. Please.."  
I can feel the tears start to roll down, but I don't let it stop me from doing compressions.  
After 10 minutes I can feel someone put their hand on my shoulder telling me it's time to stop.  
I scream and refuse. I keep doing compressions.  
At this point my arms are getting tired and my legs are numb. But nothing is stopping me from reviving her.  
After 5 minutes I check for a pulse. It's weak. But it's there.  
"Yes babe that's it. Come on. Someone get the oxygen on her, put her on the stretcher! Let's go!!"  
After putting her on oxygen and on the stretcher we start driving to the hospital. I'm in the back holding her hand.  
"You're gunna be okay. I promise. I love you"  
I wasn't sure if I had just moved our hands but I felt a weak squeeze. Hope.  
2 years earlier  
"Okay, but how do you know that exactly?"  
"Because it's pretty damn obvious with the way she looks at you like she's ready to-"  
"Don't finish that sentence Danny."  
"Carmilla, all I'm saying is you need to give her a chance alright? Laura is a good kid. We knew each other back in high school. Plus she was captain of the football team and graduated valedictorian of her class. She's smart. Athletic. Hot. Just go get coffee with her."  
I start to actually consider the offer.  
"I don't know Danny. I mean with our line of work and myself as a person, I doubt it'll last."  
"Look it's been five years since El left you. Just because she wasn't supportive through it doesn't mean Laura wouldn't be. Just go on a date with her. If you don't like it then shoot me dead."  
I gave her my thinking look  
"Okay don't actually shoot me dead you asshole"  
"Lol alright fine. I'll ask Laura out for coffee."  
"Great"  
*beep beep* Incoming call  
Dispatch Med 17 code 3 in reference to.."  
Alright time to work.

+4657890: Laura, would you get coffee with me?  
+983210: Who the hell is this?  
Carm: Carmilla. You know the paramedic who accidentally hit your car in the parking lot?  
Cupcake: How about no.  
Carm: But cupcake. Please. I'm actually a decent human being I swear  
Cupcake: are you paying?  
Carm: of course.  
Cupcake: fine.  
Carm: Great. Meet you at Mawma's in a hour.  
I took one last glance in the mirror before heading over.  
It’s been 2 hours since arriving and she still isn’t here yet. I start to think what’s more pathetic, that I actually thought she wanted to get coffee with me or me waiting for 2 hours thinking she’ll show up. Just as I get up to leave someone comes rushing through the door and falling in the seat in front of me. “I’m so sorry I’m 2 hours late! I swear I’m usually not like this but I had taken a nap and it lasted a lot longer than I thought and by the time I woke up I checked the clock and hurried my ass and I would’ve texted you that I was on my way but I forgot to charge my phone and it’s ultimately dead and I’m such a bad human being and I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave” I was shocked on how fast she was talking so I just grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. “Cupcake, it’s alright. Just breath and sit down and I’ll order us something.” “You’re not mad that I’m 2 hours late?” “Not at all. Sleep is my favorite hobby so I totally understand.” Not sure what it was but something changed inside me that day.  
Flash forward 2 years later  
“MED 17 to ER. I’m coming in with a code red. 24 year old female, faint heartbeat was in a car crash. On oxygen, please have a trauma room ready. Copy” Copy. That’s the last word I could manage to hear before zoning out again and looking at her. She hasn’t opened her eyes yet but I’m not giving up. My Laura. I can’t lose her. God, the God Laura taught me to believe in, please, don’t take her away from me. Please. I felt the ambulance begin to park and I jumped out the double doors rushing Laura in. A staff of medical professions begin to take her and work on her. LaF grabs me by my shoulder and tells me to wait back. They call our supervisor to let them know what has happened.  
2 Days Later  
“Carmilla. Don’t think that I’ll ever leave you.” LAURA. I wake up and I’m sitting in a chair with a blanket over me. I’m not sure how much time has passed but I’m in a hospital room. I look over and the bed is empty. This can’t be. Is Laura gone? I start to panic and run out the room. I find a nurse and ask them what has happened. She calmed me down and told me she had just gone to get an CAT scan and she’ll be back soon. I thanked her and went to go sit back down. A few minutes later a doctor rolls her in with a wheelchair. My Laura. After a massive trauma accident she’s managed to smile and be sitting in a wheelchair. “Baby you’re awake! I thought I would never get to talk to you again!” “Oh Laura! I’ve missed you!” As I went to go hug her I felt something was off. The doctor asked Laura if she wanted time alone with me and she shook her head. The doctor walked out and Laura rolled herself towards the bed. She asked if I could help her. “What do you mean by help? Laura..why are you in a wheelchair?” “Carmilla, I’m paralyzed from the waist down.”


	2. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like the storyline so far!

**2 Years Late** r

 “I just don’t see how I’m going to be able to meet the deadline in time. I mean, there’s so much I still haven’t written about like the money scandal involving the mayor, the loitering gone wrong on 12th street where the 5 year old got shot, I just personally don’t think I’ll be able to take on this project Mrs. Gonzalez. I’m sorry.” I take a deep breath. This is the fifth time I’ve had to turn down a project opportunity. Yes my excuse was “somewhat” truthful, but at the same time it wasn’t the real reason why I’ve been rejecting these opportunities. “Ms. Hollis, I’ve known you for a good 6 months now and you are the best employee I’ve had thus far since starting this company. However, I’m starting to worry about your declinations to all these project opportunities I’ve been offering you. It’s not every day someone gets a chance to write about the mystery case revolving around the disappearances in Silas EMS. You’d get the chance to go undercover as an agent, go on every ride-along, and go behind the scenes to help law enforcement with this.” I gave her my usual thinking look, but I already made up my mind. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” “Well Ms. Hollis, I don’t think this time I’m asking you to do this. It’s either you take on this project or you can gather your things and leave.” My heart dropped. I’ve never been fired from a job before, let alone this being my dream job. Maybe if I tell her the real reason, she’ll let me off easy this time. “Mrs. Gonzalez, you just don’t understa-“ “Ms. Hollis my words have already been said. If you don’t respond with your answer by the end of the day, you can gather your things and leave tomorrow.” Okay, so I guess I have no other choice than to accept. “Okay Mrs. Gonzalez, I accept this opportunity. Email me all the information and I’ll get started on it right away.” “Good Ms. Hollis, I’m glad you chose right. Now, call Gregory in here on your way out if you don’t mind darling.” I turn to walk out, “Also Ms. Hollis, just remember, you’re still the best employee I’ve had thus far. Please keep up the good work and don’t let your past ruin your future.” I smiled and walked out. I stopped by Gregory’s desk, relaying the information that she had sent for him. I feel pretty bad for him. Gregory is a tall, skinny, red-haired kid who always ended up with the short end of the stick his whole life. When I first started here, he had been working for 5 years at a local community college until Mrs. Gonzalez noticed his “potential in the newspaper industry” and hired him to be her personal assistant. She promised she’d train him to write and edit articles, but that time still hasn’t come yet as he’s still just going on coffee runs. I checked the time and noticed its half past 5. I grab my car keys and bag from my desk and head my way to the parking garage to my truck. It’s been 2 years and I still get anxious driving. As I head out to the main road, something catches my eye. I turn to my side for a quick second, thinking”no...It couldn’t be.” I continued looking at the road, heart beating fast when the flashback starts.

**2 Years Earlier**

“Carmilla, I’m paralyzed from the waist down.” I can see the blood slowly draining from her face. Her face changes into different expressions, from worried to scared to afraid to confusion. “Laura, this is a joke right? It’s not funny if it is. Come on, just stand up and walk.” I can’t believe what I’m hearing. “Carmilla, I would never joke about something serious like this. I went to get a CAT scan and a MRI done. My spine was fractured during the accident and paralyzed me from the waist down. The doctor says I’ll never walk or run again. My life is confined to a wheelchair.” I was trying to hold back my tears. I can’t believe this had happened to me. If I would’ve just waited 1 second longer, maybe I would’ve missed the guy running into me because he ran the red. “Laura, I..I’m so sorry. Look, I promise to still be here. We’ll get you into therapy, I’ll be by your side every step of the way baby. No matter what, I pr..I promise I won’t leave you.” I leaned into her hug and cried. Flashback over

**2 Years Later**

I brush off the memory. That chapter of my life is now closed and I don’t plan on reopening it. I park my truck in its normal parking space and head towards the elevator into my apartment. My knees begin aching as I set foot in my doorway. I look into the mail slot to check the mail, when I noticed an envelope. On the back it had an emblem in the shape of a crow with red edges around it. On the front it said my name with cursive writing. I wondered what this could be as the emblem is unfamiliar to me. I open the envelope and pull out the letter. Already I had sensed a familiar scent coming from the letter as I began to read, “Laura, I stopped by your new place. It seems pretty nice from the outside as the building looks like it belongs in Crystal Tokyo. But, that’s not why I’m writing. I’m writing to let you know, I want you to meet me at Mawma’s tonight at 8 p.m. I’ll be waiting in our old booth. Don’t be late darling.” I close the letter and smile a bit. She’s always been a hopeless romantic. I noticed it’s already close to 6:30 and start getting dressed. I change from my grey pantsuit to just a black Paramore t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans with my bleached black vans. I grab my keys and head towards Mawma’s. As I walk into the diner, the sweet smell of apple pie and chocolate chip cookies mixed together engulfs my senses. Mawma’s is a diner just right outside Silas County. It’s known for its sweet treats and on the house spaghetti. Usually on Sunday nights, it’s all you can drink hot chocolate. I give a wave to Waverly who seems to be waitressing tonight, pointing to the old booth in the back. She smiles and gives me the go ahead back. If I wasn’t engaged, I would totally try to ask her out on a date. She’s a petite brunette who has dimples that look like they were touched by an angel. I sit at the booth and look up when the door bell rings. I watch as my fiancé casually strolls into the seat in front of me. “Hey baby, I’ve missed you all day.” “Danny, what was the emblem on the back of the letter? I’ve never seen it before.” I look at her with a confused expression. “Oh that? There’s a new stamp at work that I wanted to use so I used it on the letter.” “Oh, interesting. Anyways, what did you want to meet for?” “Well, I was thinking since the wedding is 3 months away, that we should start talking about the different flower arrangements for the reception and your bouquet.” I gave her a little sigh. I love Danny, don’t get me wrong. But there’s a reason I’ve been constantly postponing different appointments. When we first got engaged I thought I was ready to be married to someone who cared for me deeply, who helped me through the worst time of my life. I thought it was a perfect match. But as months went by, I started to notice more of the flaws in this relationship than the perfections. “Danny, I don’t think I’m able to go to the flower arrangement appointment. I’m actually working on this new project opportunity that Chief is forcing me to do. I can’t say much about it as its undercover, but it’s a 3 month long thing and I think we might have to postpone the wedding.” “Pos-postpone the wedding? Laura, are you serious! This is OUR wedding! I can’t be constantly the only one putting effort into this! Decline the project no-“ “Danny I already accepted it. It was either I accepted it or I got fired and you know how much that job means to me.” “So you’re picking a job over your own wedding? Over me!” I can understand that she’s mad, hell I would be too. But, I need her to understand I had no other choice. “I had no other choice. I already declined 4 other offers. I couldn’t decline this one. I’m sorry.” I took a deep breath and prayed to God this conversation would just end. “How about instead of postponing this wedding, we’ll just cancel it. I’m done Laura.” This was it. She hesitated with taking the ring off, but she still did it. She set the gold band on the table and walked away. I’m not sure what I was feeling. It was a mixture of relief, guilt, and even pain. I grabbed the ring and placed it into my pocket. I left a tip, waved goodbye to Waverly, and headed towards the door. As I’m walking out into the parking lot, my knees began to burn and they give out in front of me. My vision starts to blur and all I see before I lose consciousness is a silhouette of a girl. Not just any girl. “Carmilla.”


	3. Human Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and leave kudos if you like the storyline thus far!

**3 Years Earlier**

“Okay but yellow goes really great with teal” she says as she’s taking out different color sample cards at Home Depot. I wrap my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. “I guess yellow does, however, don’t you think it’ll be just a tad bit too much color? We can go with just one simple color like yellow, or maybe even black. Everyone loves black.” “Carm, you love black.” “Okay and I am everyone so your point?” “Point is, black is such a bad luck color. It always has been especially for me.” At this point she’s already turned around and facing me and giving me the puppy dog face pout. “Buttercup, I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not working. This is my wedding too, we have to decide on the color TO-GETH-ER.” “Ugh, fine” I take one last glance at her and smile to myself. How is it possible that an actual human sunflower can seem to exist?

**3 Years Later**

I set the paintbrush down and wipe the back of my hand on my forehead. It was a long process but it’s finally done. I had gotten the idea to paint my apartment a couple of weeks ago when I found my tuxedo cat, Panther, scratching off the wood near the doorway. It was time for a change anyway. As I’m cleaning up the mess, I hear my phone ringing from the kitchen and walk over to answer it. “Karnstein speaking?” “Well it’s about time you answer. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve been trying to reach you for the last two hours?” “I was painting my apartment mom, calm down. I’m here now, what’s up?” “Well Darling, I’m having a dinner party tonight with some coworkers and their family. You remember Kenneth correct?” “Short, bald guy that kisses your ass?” “Language Carmilla.” I roll my eyes. “Anyways, yes. He’s bringing his daughter to the dinner and I was just hoping you’d come and introduce yourself. Her name is Grace and she’s a Lawyer at the Berns and Hertz Law Firm. She’s just around your age and really beautiful.” “Mom, stop setting me up please. If I wanted to go date some snobby rich girl I would’ve gone after one of the Olsen twins. I’m fine being alone. Plus, I don’t have time to be dating. I’m constantly working 72 hour shifts at the station and barely have time to even eat a decent meal.” “Honey, there is a difference between working those 72 hour shifts and picking up those 72 hour shifts. I’m just saying, at least give it a chance for me? Just come over and have a decent meal for once then.” I sighed. “Fine mother. I’ll swing by around 8. Love you” “I love you too my glowing girl.” I’ve always been her favorite. Maddie and Will have always been jealous of that, but I can’t help that I’m the youngest. I finish cleaning and go to take a shower. After I finish picking out a nice outfit, I grab my keys and look at myself one last time in the mirror. I realized three things. 1. I never realized how flawed some of my features are. 2. Im a piece of shit. 3. I would’ve never guessed the speck of yellow on the newly painted black wall made a huge difference. I walk out the door and head out on my bike. As I’m riding down the main road, I noticed a familiar red scruff on a truck. My heart skips a beat and I accelerate my bike to ride next to it. As I look through the window, I see her. I quickly make a right turn hoping she didn’t see me. My eyes begin to water a bit and my heart begins to pound against my chest. I can’t think about the past anymore. I made it to mom’s house and parked my bike inside the second garage. Growing up, living in a mansion had its perks but also its cons. Constant fake friendships and relationships. Amazing pool and music room. It all evened itself out. I walked through the beige doors and headed towards the kitchen. I found mom telling the chefs what exactly to make and hearing her lecture them about “the quality of food is vastly more important than quantity. Never dump glitter with the tiny pinch of salt.” I never quite understood that last part. I walked over to hug her. “Hey mom. It’s been a while” “Oh Honey Im so glad you’re here! Please, please follow me to the common space. I want to introduce you.” “Ugh, fine.” We walk over to the living room or should I say, one of the four living rooms. The house is 4 stories high. Each kid got a designated floor so we wouldn’t bother mom while she was working. Mom had the bottom floor. It had the kitchen, two bedrooms, a study room, and a living room, though she prefers to call it the common space. Will had the second floor. It consisted of the same thing, however, the walls were blue instead of beige and there wasn’t a kitchen. Maddie’s was the third floor. She opted for just one bedroom, two study rooms, a common space, and a yoga room. Her walls were painted in crimson red. Finally, I had the fourth floor. My floor was very simple. I had my bedroom, the music room next to it, and my living room. My walls were painted matte black. From the bottom level, the house looked like a failed art project, but as you go on the different floors you see how each color comes together. I walk towards the common space and find a short, bald man, an average height blonde girl, and a small black haired boy. “Carmilla, this is Kenneth” he sticks out his hand and shakes mine. “It’s finally nice to meet you Carmilla. This is my daughter Grace and my son Jeffrey.” I shake both of their hands and notice how Grace pulled her hand back slowly. I raise an eyebrow at her only to find her blushing. “Well it’s very nice to meet you all. I will be on my floor, let me know when dinner is ready.” “Carmilla, why don’t you take Grace with you and show her around?” I agree and let her accompany me to my floor. I gave her a quick tour and finally stopped in my bedroom. “So that’s pretty much to it. It’s not as impressive as you think.” “Well I think you have a very lovely house. Growing up, we didn’t have our own floors. Everything was shared, even the bedrooms.” Im just now noticing her British accent. “Did you grow up in London or here in Toronto?” “Yes, I come from a small borough near London named Lewisham. Small, but cozy. Moved to Toronto when I was 20, started Law school, became a lawyer before 25, and now I work for one of the best law firms in this city.” “So who did you have to share bedrooms with?” I sat on my bed and noticed how she made her way closer to me. “My little sisters. There was no privacy at all. So when I wanted to have, I don’t know let’s say, a girl over, I was never able to do what I truly wanted to do.” At this point she made her way to sitting on my lap. “Oh really? And tell me, what were those things?” “Well, it had to do something like this..” that’s how her lips ended up on mine. At first I was enjoying the kiss, like really enjoying it. She began to pull on my hair and slid her tongue into my mouth. As soon as her tongue hit my tongue, a flash of yellow pops into my head and I stop. “Stop. We have to stop.” Completely out of breath. “I can’t do this.” “Seems to me that you didn’t mind what we were doing.” “Sorry, I mean I did like it, don’t get me wrong it’s just..I’m sorry. I have to go.” I rushed out of my room, said goodbye to mom as I’m running out of the house, get on my bike, and drive. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’m letting my bike just take me. How could one simple thing, not even a thing, just a fucking color, get in the way of everything I do. I take deep breaths and realize I’m headed towards the one place that calms me down, Mawma’s. I turn into the parking lot and park my bike in the motorcycle slots. As I’m taking my helmet off, I see my ex-partner Danny walking angrily to her car. I try to say hey, but she didn’t see me and left. I put my keys in my pocket and head towards the door. I stop in my tracks and see her. First glance she’s always beautiful as ever. Pure sunlight. Then I notice she had a look of pain on her face and that was when I noticed her start collapsing. I rush over to her and catch her fall. I didn’t know if she recognizes it’s me or not, but my answer to my question came when I heard barely a whisper of my name. “Carmilla.” With that, she was out.


End file.
